The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to a data storage device carrier system to couple multiple data storage devices with an information handling system backplane.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
IHSs may be configured with a variety of different hardware and software features. For example, an IHS may be configured to use different sized data storage devices, such as different sized hard disk drives (HDDs). Due to the size difference of different sized data storage devices (e.g., 2.5″ HDDs & 3.5″ HDDs), there are usually different HDD carriers and backplanes to couple the data storage devices with the backplanes, depending on the size and configuration of the respective data storage device. This can be seen in the prior art figures shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B. As should be readily understood, different backplanes for the different sizes of data storage devices are generally not compatible with other sizes and configurations of data storage devices. As such, If an IHS manufacturer offers an option of using different data storage devices (e.g., 2.5″ and 3.5″ HDDs) in an IHS, the manufacturer has to develop, test and inventory different configurations of carriers and/or backplanes for the different configurations available. In other words, allowing different sizes of data storage devices requires an IHS manufacturer to develop and test different backplanes and different chassis HDD carriers for each different size and combination of data storage device allowed.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved data storage device carrier system operable to couple multiple data storage devices with a common IHS backplane.